Learning to Love Life: A Stephanie Hirsch Story
by BJ071992
Summary: Stephanie Hirsch is now in the 8th Grade and faces many challenges in her life. Based on the Judy Blume novel, 'Just as Long as We're Together'. Please rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Judy Blume's characters. I am writing this fan fiction for fun._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Stephanie Hirsch was waiting at the bus stop near the lodge at Palfrey's Pond. She was given the day off by her mother to go shopping with her best friends Rachel Robinson and Alison Monceau. Normally on a Saturday, Stephanie would help out with the filing at her mother's travel agency - Going Places. Today, her little brother Bruce would be helping out.

"I'm super excited about starting the 8th Grade!" Stephanie said.

"I hope we're in the same homeroom this year." Rachel said.

"We better be." Alison said.

"So how are things you with you and Dana now, Rachel?" Stephanie asked Rachel.

"I can't stand that pretentious snob!" Rachel said, pulling a disgusted face.

Dana Carpenter started dating Rachel's brother Charles a few months earlier. Dana's been all jealous ever since Rachel started dating Jeremy Dragon, who happens to be Dana's ex-boyfriend.

"I'm so glad she's going to high school!" Rachel said.

"Me too. Although, Jeremy won't be there." Stephanie said.

"Yeah. No more of him calling the three of us 'Macbeth' and no more drama between him, Dana and the slut Marcella." Alison said.

The bus arrived and Stephanie and her two best friends hopped on.

* * *

When they arrived at the mall, Stephanie and her friends went into Enchantment. Enchantment was a clothing store located near Going Places and Stephanie, Rachel and Alison often shopped there.

"What do you think of this?" Stephanie asked her friends as she held up a pink sweater with red and purple love hearts on it.

"Try it on and we'll tell you what we think." Alison replied.

Stephanie entered the dressing room and tried the sweater on. She looked at the floor to see what she looked like since Enchantment didn't have mirrors in their dressing rooms.

"What do you think, best friends?" Stephanie asked Rachel and Alison.

"Snazzy!" Alison beamed.

"That sweater makes you look sophisticated." Rachel said.

Stephanie ended up buying the sweater. After half-an-hour clothes shopping, Stephanie and her friends decided to have lunch in the food court. Once they sat down in the booth, they saw Miri Levine and Kara Klaff waiting in line at McDonalds.

"Oh, there's Miri and Kara." Stephanie said.

"Shall we go say hi?" Alison asked them.

"Alison, we're eating lunch now." Rachel told her.

"Doesn't mean we can't say hello to our friends." Stephanie reminded her.

Stephanie and Alison got up and approached Miri and Kara.

"Hey girls." Stephanie said.

Miri and Kara looked at them and smiled.

"Hey Steph. Hey Alison." Miri said, hugging both Stephanie and Alison.

"How are you girls?" Kara asked them as she too gave them a hug.

"We're good. Just shopping with Rachel at the moment." Alison replied.

Rachel waved at them from where she was sitting.

"I just hope that we're in the same classes when the new school year starts." Kara said.

"I feel like it's been ages since we've been to school." Stephanie said.

"I know right." Miri stated.

Once Miri and Kara ordered sundaes from McDonalds, they said their goodbyes to Stephanie and Alison before walking away.

"It was great seeing them." Stephanie said to Alison.

"It sure was." Alison agreed.

"Can we eat our lunch now?" Rachel asked them impatiently.

Stephanie, Rachel and Alison ate their lunch without any interruptions.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Stephanie arrived home to find her little brother Bruce watching TV.

"Hey Bruce." Stephanie said.

"Oh, hey Steph." Bruce replied, turning the TV off.

"You didn't have to turn the TV off because I came home." she said to him.

" _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ was finished." Bruce responded.

"Oh."

"So, how was shopping?" Bruce asked.

"It was good. I got some new clothes for the new school year. I also ran into Kara Klaff and Miri Levine." Stephanie replied.

"Still got the hots for Peter?" Bruce teased.

Stephanie blushed before saying, "Peter Klaff and I are just friends. Yes, we kissed at the winter dance but we decided to remain friends."

"Sure." Bruce said, not believing his sister.

"Where's Mom?" Stephanie asked him.

"Working at her computer."

Stephanie headed upstairs and entered her mother's bedroom.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey." Mrs Hirsch replied.

"How was work?" Stephanie asked.

"Busy. How was shopping with Rachel and Alison?"

"It was rather good. I got some new clothes for school." Stephanie said, showing her mother the clothes she bought at the mall.

"That's nice." Mrs Hirsch said.

"I'm going to my room now." Stephanie told her mother before leaving the room.

Stephanie enters her bedroom and pushes her clothes aside before laying on her bed and looking at her Richard Gere poster on the ceiling. She lay there wondering what the 8th Grade would have in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From this chapter onwards, Stephanie will be narrating the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Two days before the new school year was about to start, I was over at Rachel's house. Alison was unable to come because she had a doctor's appointment. Rachel and I were sitting in the kitchen drinking herbal tea. I used to hate drinking herbal tea, but now I've gotten quite used to it.

"I'm so nervous about going back to school." Rachel said to me.

"Me too." I replied.

"I'm just glad I don't have to see Dana at school this year." Rachel said, looking angry.

"What have you got against Dana?" I asked.

"The day of the 9th Grade graduation, she had the nerve to make a sarcastic remark about me and Jeremy." Rachel said.

"What did she say?"

Rachel took a deep breath before saying, "She said that it was nice that Jeremy and I were getting along so well. I said same goes for you and my brother too."

"What a bitch!" I said angrily.

"She's changed." Rachel said.

"You remember how I told you that Dana caught Jeremy and Marcella the slut making out in the supply closet?" I asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head.

"I found out from Emily Giordano that Jeremy was tipped off about Dana and Charles."

Rachel nearly spat out her herbal tea.

"What?!"

"It's true." I said to her.

"Who told him?"

"Emily didn't say. I reckon it was Adrienne." I said.

"Adrienne?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"She was in the same grade as Jeremy and Dana." I reminded her.

"Oh, her." Rachel said.

"Don't like her?"

"She has such an attitude!" Rachel sniped.

"And she likes to stir the pot." I said.

Rachel drank her herbal tea before saying, "I'm slowly talking to Tarren again."

Tarren is Rachel's cousin. Rachel hasn't spoken to her for months all because Tarren fell in love for Charles's tutor who Rachel also had a crush on.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Rachel said.

When we finished off our herbal tea, we went outside the front to find Rachel's cats Burt and Harry sleeping on the deck chair.

"I wonder if Alison's back from her appointment yet." I wondered.

"Probably." Rachel said. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too." I replied.

We started walking to Alison's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

"I guess she's not home." Rachel said.

"We can always come over tomorrow." I said.

"That's correct. I just hope Matthew didn't have an accident on the way back." Rachel said.

Matthew is Alison's new little brother. He was born at the start of June. Alison was all upset when she first heard that Geena and Leon were going to have a baby because she thought they wouldn't love her anymore as Matthew would be their biological child. You see, Alison was adopted by Geena and her first husband, Pierre Monceau. When they divorced, Geena took Alison to Los Angeles where she met Leon Wishnik and they married. Last year, Alison moved to Palfrey's Pond and she has been friends with me and Rachel ever since.

"What makes you think he's had an accident?" I asked her.

"You know some babies do have accidents." Rachel told me, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I _knew_ that." I said.

Rachel and I looked at each other before we started to laugh.

* * *

That night, I was on the phone to Alison. She was telling me how her doctor's appointment went.

"The doctor says I've got to take some aspirin for these headaches." Alison said.

I munched on an oatmeal cookie. "Did Dr Klaff find an answer to your constant headaches?" I asked.

"She told me that I was under a lot of stress since Matthew's birth." Alison said.

"And I thought Geena would've had the stress." I said.

"Mom is so tired. She has to tend to Matthew late at night if he cries."

"That's normal for babies to do that." I said, munching on my second oatmeal cookie.

"What are you eating?" Alison asked me.

"Oatmeal cookies." I replied.

"In the pantry right?"

"Yes." I said.

"Stephanie, I need the phone for a minute." Mom said to me. I could hear her footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"I'll call you back, Alison. Mom wants the phone." I said.

"Okay." she said.

I hung up the phone and gave it to Mom. "Who do you want to call so urgently?" I asked her.

"Carla." Mom replied.

"You wanted me to get off the phone with Alison just so you could ring Carla?" I said with a shocked look in my face.

"Well, I tried calling her all day and there was no answer." Mom said.

"Oh."

I went upstairs to my room and turned on my radio. Kim Wilde's 'Keep Me Hangin' On' was playing.

 _"Set me free, why don't you, babe? Get out my life, why don't you, babe? Cause you don't really love me. You just keep me hangin' on!"_

I started to dance.

* * *

Later, I was in my PJs and about to go to bed when the phone rang. I thought it was Alison calling me because I forgot to call her back. Instead, I answered the phone to find Peter Klaff on the other end of the line!

"Hey Steph."

"Oh, hey Peter. What are you doing calling me at 10 o'clock at night?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I hope you don't mind." Peter said.

"Of course not." I said, now feeling bad.

"I hope we're in the same homeroom." he said.

"I bet we'll have Mrs Remo for homeroom like last year." I said.

"Same."

"I still use the apple shampoo you gave to me." I said.

"That's nice. I'll have to get you some more next time." Peter said, laughing lightly. I swear he has the most cutest laugh.

"You don't have to." I said to him.

"I want to."

"You're so sweet, Peter." I said.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Anyway, I better get to bed. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night, Steph." Peter said.

"Good night, Peter." I replied before hanging up the phone.

As I got into bed, I couldn't help but wonder where I stood with Peter. Do I like him as just a friend or do I have a crush on him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day before school started, Bruce and I decided to help Mom out at Going Places.

"I'm glad you both could help me out this morning. Today's going to be busy." Mom said to us as we entered the office.

I happened to see Rachel's sister Jessica working at the computer. She's been working at the office for about six months.

"Hi, Stephanie. How are you?" Jessica smiled at me.

"I'm good. How are you, Jess?"

"Better now that this acne has cleared up." Jessica said.

I looked at her and laughed slightly. "You must be relieved." I said.

"You bet."

After saying goodbye to Jessica, I headed over to Craig's desk. Craig is Mom's part-time assistant. He's the one that taught me how to do filing.

"How are we today?" Craig asked me.

"I'm good. Any filing to be done?"

"Of course."

I sat down and started to do the filing. After 20 minutes, Mom approached me.

"I'm going to give you and Bruce the afternoon off." Mom said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Mary's coming in."

Mary is one of the agents that works with Mom. She writes a newsletter, reporting on hotels, restaurants and other landmarks across the world. Mom says that Mary travels a lot and always collects souvenirs from the places she visits. I remember one time, Mary got some perfume from Paris and gave it to Mom for her birthday.

"Is she back from travelling around Australia?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom replied.

"I can't wait to hear what a great time she had." I said.

"Try and get as much filing as you can get done. Mary can finish it off when she comes in." Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom." I said.

Mom walked away as I resumed doing the filing.

At around noon, Mary arrived. I always think Mary is the same age as Mom, but she's actually twenty-seven. Mary has been working with Mom for about five years now. She works at Going Places full-time.

"Well, if it isn't Rowena's daughter. Look at you." Mary said, giving me a hug.

"Hey Mary. It's been ages." I said.

"I know."

"How was your trip to Australia?" I asked.

"I had a wonderful time. I climbed the Sydney Harbour Bridge as well as Ayres Rock." Mary said, smiling. "Oh, and I've also got some photos to show your mother. Where is she?"

Mom walked over to Mary at that moment.

"Mary, welcome back." Mom said, squeezing Mary's hand.

"Thank you, Rowena. Australia was great, but I'm so glad to be back in Connecticut. I missed being home." Mary said.

"Steph, you and Bruce can go do whatever you want now. You both worked really hard this morning." Mom said.

"I'm sorry that you have to do the rest of the filing, Mary." I said.

Mary flicked her blonde ponytail and laughed. "Filing is just too easy." she replied.

"See you at home, Mom." I said.

"Bye kids." Mom said, waving at me and Bruce as we left the office.

* * *

"I'm so hungry." Bruce said as he munched on his hamburger. We were having lunch in the food court.

"Me too." I said. I was having garden salad for lunch.

"I can't wait for school. I'm going to be in the 6th grade." Bruce said.

"And I'll be in 8th." I replied.

As we were eating lunch, we saw a girl around the same as Jessica at the Chinese food place. She had long black hair and had a big blue bow clipped in the back of her hair. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, black skirt and black pumps with matching stockings. I also noticed that she was wearing parrot earrings.

"Who is she trying to impress?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, don't be rude!" I said to him.

"I'm not!"

"I don't want her to hear what we're saying." I said.

We saw the girl walk away in the opposite direction.

"I wonder if she works here at the mall." I wondered.

"Maybe." Bruce said.

"You know," I said. "I've never seen that girl at the mall before."

"She may be visiting." Bruce said.

"That may be the case, but she might be new to the area as well." I reminded him.

"Maybe."

We finished our lunch and then decided to head back to the bus stop where we saw the girl with the blue bow and parrot earrings.

"She's very stylish. I'll give her that." I said to Bruce.

"Agreed." Bruce replied.

A bus to Palfrey's Pond soon arrived. Bruce and I got on and we saw the girl still waiting at the bus stop. She saw us and smiled.

"She smiled at us." Bruce said.

I smiled back at her as the bus drove off.

* * *

"And you say she wore parrot earrings?" Alison asked me when I was over her house that night.

I nodded. "She also had a big blue bow in her hair." I said.

"That's rather interesting. She must be from New York or something." Alison said.

"Could be. She was at the bus stop as Bruce and I got on the Palfrey's Pond bus."

Alison's dog Maizie jumped on her bed and snuggled next to her.

"You tired, Maizie?" Alison asked the dog.

"She looks tired." I said, patting Maizie's back.

"I took her for walk today."

"Must be why she's tried." I said.

Alison's bedroom door started to knock.

"Come in." Alison called out.

The door opened and Rachel walked in.

"Hi there, girls." Rachel said.

"I thought you wanted an early night." Alison said.

"I wanted to see my best friends before I headed off to bed." Rachel replied.

"That's true." I said.

"Have you got everything prepared?" Rachel asked us.

"Of course." I replied.

"I packed my bag and everything." Alison told her.

"Good." Rachel said. "I can sleep better tonight."

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow." I said.

"Me too." Rachel said.

"I'm not nervous at all." Alison said.

"How can you not be?" I asked her.

"I'm just not." she replied.

"I better head home." Rachel said. "I want to get a good sleep before tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Alison said.

"I might go home too, Alison." I said, getting up from the bed and heading to the bedroom door.

"Good night, girls." she said to us.

"Good night." I replied before I walked out of the house with Rachel.

"See you tomorrow." Rachel said as she arrived at her house.

"Yeah. See you." I said before arriving home.

As I went upstairs, I took a shower before bed. _What is tomorrow going to bring?_ I wondered as I washed my hair with the apple shampoo Peter Klaff got for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I arrived at the bus stop the next morning to find Rachel and Alison already there.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Hey Steph." Rachel and Alison replied in unison.

"It's so weird without Dana here." I said.

"Do not mention that woman's name, Steph!" Rachel said angrily.

"Fine." I said.

"Sorry. I'm still slowly talking to her. Remember?"

Alison then looked over. "There's the bus." she said.

The bus pulled up and we got on. Rachel and Alison sat next to each other, while I sat behind them.

"Off to school we go." Alison said.

At the next bus stop, I recognised the girl that Bruce and I saw at the mall the day before. This time, she was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt, matching stockings and red pumps. She was also carrying a folder with her.

"Why is that girl dressed like that?" Rachel asked.

"She must be in the 9th Grade." Alison said.

The girl got on the bus and approached me.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked me.

I picked up on her accent right away. The girl was from Australia.

"Sure." I replied.

The girl sat next to me. I could also see that she had a red bow in her hair and wore the parrot earrings.

"Are you new here?" I asked her.

"Yes. I moved here from Sydney about a month ago." she replied.

"That's so cool." I said.

"Wait a minute." the girl said to me "I seen you yesterday at the mall. You and some boy got on the bus to Palfrey's Pond."

"Oh, that's my little brother. His name is Bruce. He just turned 11." I replied.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Stephanie Hirsch. Most of my friends call me Steph." I said.

"I'm Jacinta Fletcher." the girl said, extending her hand.

I shook Jacinta's hand. "And these girls sitting in front of me are my best friends Rachel Robinson and Alison Monceau."

"Hello." Alison said, waving at Jacinta.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey girls." Jacinta replied.

"Are you from Australia?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am. I was born and bred in Sydney."

"How long did you live there?" Alison asked.

"Almost my whole life until last month." Jacinta said.

"Why did you move to Connecticut?" I asked Jacinta.

Jacinta adjusted one of her parrot earrings. "My father's company transferred him here." she said.

"That's nice." I said.

When the bus pulled up to school, Jacinta headed straight for the principal's office.

"I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you girls." Jacinta said as she walked off.

"You too." I said.

"Let's find out who we've got for homeroom." Alison said.

We walked over to the notice board and discovered where would go for homeroom.

"Oh great. I'm stuck with Eric Macaulay for homeroom!" Rachel said in a sarcastic tone.

"I've got Mrs Remo as my homeroom teacher again. Yes, Peter Klaff and Miri Levine are in my homeroom!" I said.

"I have Mr Burns." Alison said.

"That's who I have as well." Rachel said.

I felt a bit down, but I held out hope that Alison and Rachel were in my classes this year.

"Let's meet up and compare timetables like last year." Rachel suggested.

"Good idea." I said.

I made my way into Mrs Remo's classroom and sat next to Miri Levine.

"How are you, Steph?" Miri asked as I got my notebook out.

"I'm good." I replied.

I saw the other students walk in. I recognised Amber Ackbourne, who I can't stand. She's got an attitude problem. She looked at me and gave me a wave. I half-heartedly waved back at her. Peter walked in and smiled at me as he walked past. I couldn't help but blush.

"Steph?"

I looked back at Miri and snapped my attention to her. "I'm sorry. It must be first day nerves." I said laughing lightly.

Miri laughed as well. She thought I was joking.

A few minutes later, Mrs Remo walked in.

"Good morning everyone." Mrs Remo said to the whole class.

"Good morning, Mrs Remo." we said.

"Now, how was everyone's summer?" Mrs Remo asked.

"My parents and I went to the Caribbean." Amber Ackbourne said.

"I went to see relatives." Max Wilson said.

"I went to Venice Beach, California." Tommy Valdez said.

The door knocked as Mrs Remo was listening to the class. Jacinta walked in and handed Mrs Remo a yellow card. I couldn't believe it! I swore I thought she was in the 9th Grade, but I was wrong.

"Hi, I'm Jacinta Fletcher. I was told that this was my homeroom class." she said.

"Take a seat, Jacinta." Mrs Remo said.

Jacinta walked over and sat at the desk next to my right.

"Looks like we're in the same class." Jacinta said, smiling at me.

"Sure is." I smiled back.

After Mrs Remo took the attendance, she walked over to Jacinta and asked her, "Do you want me to introduce you to the class?"

"Sure."

Mrs Remo returned to her desk and said, "Okay class. We have a new student in our class. Her name is Jacinta Fletcher and she's from Sydney, Australia."

"From the land down under." Jacinta said, laughing.

"That is so cool!" Peter said.

"Why did you move here?" Miri asked her.

"My father got a job transfer." Jacinta replied.

"Oh, that's great." Miri said.

"This is a bit confusing for me since I always started school at the end of January in Sydney." Jacinta admitted.

"I understand." Mrs Remo said.

The bell rang then and we all got up to leave.

"Walk in an orderly fashion." Mrs Remo said.

Once outside, I found Rachel and Alison standing near the lockers. Jacinta followed behind me.

"Let's compare timetables." I said.

"We're in the same English class and that's it." Rachel said.

"I'm with Steph for English, Maths, Social Studies and Spanish." Alison said.

Jacinta looked at her timetable and asked me, "Who have you got for English, Maths and Spanish?"

"Mr Diamond for English, Mrs Godfrey for Maths and Ms Leyano for Spanish." I replied.

"Sweet. I'm in your classes." Jacinta said.

"We also have Art and Home Economics together." I said to her.

"Wait a minute." Rachel said. "We still have the same lunch and gym period."

"So do I." Jacinta said.

"We have English first." I said.

"Let's go then." Rachel said.

* * *

During English class, I was writing in my notebook when Peter Klaff tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Do you have a spare pen?"

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"May I borrow it please? Mine ran out."

I gave him the pen. He took it and said, "Thank you very much"

"You're welcome." I said.

Okay, this was weird. Why would Peter Klaff ask to borrow my pen when he borrows his sister, Kara's, pens all the time? She's in our English class too. I started to blush a little.

"Are you okay?" Jacinta asked me.

"I'm okay." I replied.

Rachel and Alison soon noticed that I was blushing. "Steph, you're blushing!" Alison teased.

"I haven't seen you blush like that in months." Rachel said.

I just sighed happily.

* * *

Later, Jacinta and I made our way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Who's that guy that asked to borrow your pen?" she asked me.

"That's Peter Klaff. He's just a friend." I said.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since elementary school. I'm also good friends with his sister." I said.

"Kara, right?" Jacinta said.

"That's right. Their mother is my doctor." I replied.

Jacinta fixed the bow in her hair as it had come loose. "Bloody thing!" she snapped.

"Does this happen to you all the time, Jacinta?" I asked her.

"Just with this particular red bow." she said. "It never stays in the right spot."

"That must suck." I said.

"Stephanie, have you ever kissed a guy?"

"I kissed Peter Klaff at the 7th Grade winter dance." I replied.

"It's so obvious that Peter has a crush on you." Jacinta said.

"Peter and I are just friends. Nothing more." I said.

"Do you have the same feelings, though?" Jacinta asked me.

We entered the cafeteria at this point. "I don't know." I said.

"Oh."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" I asked Jacinta.

"Only one - my ex-boyfriend back in Sydney." she replied.

"Nice." I said.

We then sat down with Rachel, Alison, Miri and Kara.

"How are you settling in?" Rachel asked Jacinta.

"I'm settling in okay, although this one girl keeps glaring at me." Jacinta said.

"Amber Ackbourne." Miri said.

"She does it to everyone she thinks is beneath her." Alison said.

"I can't stand her. She has such an attitude." I said.

"She was like this in elementary school too." Kara said.

"I'm not going to worry about her. She's not worth my time." Jacinta said.

I nodded my head as I started to eat my ham and cheese sandwich. I was happy to find a new friend in Jacinta Fletcher. I just hope she enjoys being at J.E. Fox Junior High.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On the bus ride home that afternoon, I asked Jacinta where she got her parrot earrings from. They really suited her.

"I got them at Paddy's Markets." she replied.

"Where's that?" I asked her.

"Sydney."

"Cool." I said.

"What was your old school in Sydney like, Jacinta?" Alison asked her.

Jacinta turned around to face Alison, who was sitting with Rachel behind us, and said, "It was good. I had a lot of friends and I was on the netball team."

"That's nice." Rachel said.

I could tell that Rachel wasn't really interested in what Jacinta had to say. Then again, I wasn't surprised with Rachel. I remember when Alison first moved to Palfrey's Pond and Rachel was all jealous because she thought I was ditching our friendship for Alison. Rachel can be such a drama queen sometimes, but she's still my best friend at the end of the day.

"What do you think of our school?" I asked Jacinta.

"I like it so far. I'm just keen on our gym class tomorrow." she replied before adjusting her left earring.

The bus soon stopped where Jacinta was getting off. She got up from the seat and gave me a hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Stephanie. See you tomorrow." Jacinta said.

"You too." I replied.

Jacinta then high-fived Rachel and Alison before she got off the bus.

"She's nice." Alison said.

"I agree." I said.

Rachel just looked suspicious.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure she's good friend material for us." Rachel said.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she'll probably jump ship to Amber Ackbourne's clique within a few weeks." Rachel said.

"I doubt that will happen." I said.

"Don't be so sure."

We got off the bus and started walking home.

"Come over later." Rachel said to us as she entered the front yard of her house.

"Okay." I said, waving at her.

"I'm glad that we became friends with Jacinta." Alison said.

"Me too." I said. I knew that Alison was being genuine about her opinion of Jacinta. She takes after Gena.

"Rachel is starting to worry me." Alison said.

"I don't think Rachel was happy when Jacinta was talking to me. I could just tell that she wasn't." I said.

"I noticed." Alison said.

* * *

When Mom got home from work that evening, I was watching _Family Ties_ on TV.

"Steph, how was your first day of the 8th Grade?" she asked me as she took her heels off.

"I made a new friend. Her name is Jacinta." I replied.

"Jacinta who?"

"Jacinta Fletcher. She's from Sydney, Australia." I said.

Mom sat down on the armchair and put her feet up. "So, this Jacinta girl is from Australia?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Lovely." Mom said.

"Is it okay if I go to Rachel's after dinner?" I asked her.

"Of course." Mom said, "But don't stay out too late. Tomorrow's a school day, remember?"

"I know that." I told her.

Bruce came downstairs and hugged Mom.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Stressful. The photocopier jammed and it took over an hour to fix it." Mom said.

"That's no good." Bruce said.

"Then Craig had to leave early so Jess and I were stuck doing the filing."

"I thought that was Mary's job." I said.

"Mary wasn't in today. She's in tomorrow." Mom said.

"Oh."

"Dad rang me while I was at work." Mom said, "He wants to know if you and Bruce want to go to the city this Saturday."

"I'll call him when I get back from Rachel's." I said to her.

After dinner, I arrived at Rachel's house to find her and Alison playing Spit.

"Come join us, Steph." Alison said.

I sat at the table and played Spit with my best friends. Rachel won the first game, while I won the next two.

"You're so good at this, Steph." Rachel said.

"I know. I hope to teach Jacinta this game." I said.

Rachel sighed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she replied.

Alison and I were having none of it. We knew something was up.

"Tell us what's wrong." Alison said. "We're your best friends remember?"

"I just don't trust Jacinta." Rachel said.

"Why?" I asked.

Rachel put her head down before saying, "I don't know."

"She's very nice." Alison said.

"I agree." I said.

Rachel got up from the table and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Rachel?" I was confused by how she was behaving.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you both tomorrow." Rachel said as she headed upstairs.

"I think she's jealous." I said to Alison.

"You think so?" Alison said.

"I know it."

* * *

At the bus stop the next morning, Rachel wasn't there.

"That's weird. Rachel's always here before us." I said.

"She's probably sick." Alison said.

I wasn't buying it. "Rachel wasn't sick last night. I think she's just in a mood." I said.

Alison brushed her hair away. "She'll come eventually." she said.

However, when we got on the bus Rachel still didn't show up.

"I think she must be sick, Alison." I said as we sat in the back row.

"I told you so." Alison said.

When Jacinta got on the bus, she sat in the seat in front of me and Alison. She was wearing a purple sweater, black skirt with matching stockings and black pumps.

"Hey girls." Jacinta said to us.

"Hey." I replied.

"Hi, Jacinta." Alison replied.

"No bow in your hair today?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't feel like wearing one today." she replied.

"You are so well-dressed." Alison said. "Steph and I are dressed like little kids compared to you."

"I think you both have good fashion sense too." Jacinta said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, where's your other friend?" Jacinta asked us.

"Rachel?" I said.

"Yeah, that's her."

"I think she's sick because she wasn't at the bus stop." Alison said.

"I hope she gets better soon." Jacinta said.

"Me too." I said.

During English class however, Rachel showed up. She looked rather tired.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Mr Diamond asked her as she handed in her late slip.

"Just one of those days." Rachel said.

"Take a seat."

Rachel sat in the back row next to Sheri Crawford, who is also in my Art class. If you ask me, Rachel was not in a good mood.

"Is she all right?" Miri Levine asked me.

"I don't know." I replied.

Even Alison and Jacinta were concerned.

"She looks dreadful." Alison said.

"Poor girl." Jacinta said.

I looked over at Rachel and sighed. I didn't know what to think. This wasn't like Rachel Robinson at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At lunch, Rachel didn't sit with me and Alison. Instead, she sat with Stacey Green. I found this really odd.

"Has Rachel spoken to you since English?" I asked Alison as I pulled out my sandwich.

"No. She hasn't said a word to me." she replied.

"That is really strange." I said.

"I hope she isn't threatened by me." Jacinta said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because I'm the new girl and she's been friends with you and Alison for years."

"In my case, she's been friends with me for a year." Alison said.

"Oh." Jacinta said, taking a bite of her salad.

"I'm sure she'll join us when she's finished her conversation." I said.

But Rachel got up and left the cafeteria once she finished eating. She didn't even look at us.

"Weird." I said.

"I reckon." Alison replied.

After lunch, we had gym. Rachel _still_ didn't talk to us as we were getting changed. This was getting beyond a joke now.

"Rachel, have we done something?" I asked her as she was tying her shoes.

Rachel looked up at me and said, "No."

"Then, why have you been avoiding me and Alison for most of the day?"

"I'm just really tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked.

"Yes. I better head off now." Rachel said, waving at us as she left the change room.

"That was awkward." I said to Alison.

"I reckon she was avoiding the question." Alison said.

"I think I can fill you in." a voice said to us.

We turned around to find Stacey Green zipping up her gym bag. She looked straight at us.

"What do you know about Rachel's mood today?" I asked Stacey.

"Rachel was telling me at lunch that she feels like you and Alison are going to abandon her for that Australian girl." Stacey replied.

"That's crazy!" I said, looking angry.

"Don't get angry, Stephanie." Stacey said.

"Why not? This isn't the first time she's done this sort of garbage!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"Last year, Rachel was jealous because I was friends with Steph. We ended up having a big fight at the mall and she didn't talk to us for a month." Alison replied.

"We are allowed to have other friends, you know." I said.

Jacinta walked in at that moment.

"You girls ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are." I said, desperate to end this conversation with Stacey.

"Okay, sweet."

"Let's go, Alison." I said.

"Right behind you." she said.

* * *

On the bus coming home, I sat with Alison in the back row while Jacinta sat in the seat in front of us. Rachel sat way up the front with Marcella, the 9th Grade slut.

"Since when did Rachel start talking to Marcella?" I asked Alison.

"Who knows? Marcella's a slut anyway." Alison replied.

"Is this Marcella chick in our class?" Jacinta asked us.

"No, she's in the 9th Grade. I should warn you about her Jacinta. She's the biggest slut at J.E. Fox Junior High." I said.

Jacinta adjusted her earring before saying, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't want to mix with her then." Jacinta said.

When the bus stopped at Jacinta's stop, I saw Rachel turn her head and face us. She pulled faces at Jacinta as she hugged me and Alison. Luckily for her, Jacinta didn't see it and got off the bus.

"Rachel is being an immature brat!" I said.

"I'm inclined to agree, Steph." Alison said.

When we got off the bus, I asked Alison if she wanted to come over to my house.

"Sure." she replied.

We headed straight for my house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel walking to her house. She went inside and slammed the front door behind her.

"Immature brat!" I said.

"I just wish she would be friends with Jacinta." Alison said.

"We should ask her if she wants to come to the mall on Saturday." I said.

"Don't you have to work with your Mom and Bruce on Saturday?" Alison said, looking puzzled.

"No, Mom's given me and Bruce the weekend off." I said.

"Great." Alison said.

"I think we should get a whole group of us to go to the mall this Saturday." I suggested.

"Like who?" Alison asked.

"Miri Levine, the Klaff twins, Emily Giordano, Eric Macaulay, Max Wilson, Sheri Crawford and a few others." I said.

Alison looked curious. "Why so many people?" she asked.

"I want Jacinta to feel welcome in Connecticut."

"Fair enough." Alison said.

"But what about Rachel?" I asked her.

"We could always ask her. That is if she decides to talk to us." Alison said.

I sighed sadly. Rachel's jealousy of Jacinta was beyond childish. She was certainly putting her friendship with me and Alison under a cloud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Straight after homeroom on Wednesday morning, Jacinta and I headed to our Art class. Our teacher, Ms Vaughn, was at her desk as Jacinta and I sat with Sheri Crawford. Sheri and I have been friends since 4th Grade and we were in the same class in 6th Grade too. It's a shame that we don't talk as often because we're in different classes, but luckily we are in the same Art and English classes as well as the same lunch period.

"How are you both today?" Sheri asked me and Jacinta.

"I'm good." Jacinta replied.

"I'm okay." I replied. "How are you?"

"Not good, actually." Sheri said.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Mom and Dad are always arguing with each other lately."

"That's not good. I said.

"It's making life at home for me and my two younger siblings quite stressful at the moment." Sheri said.

"I have an older brother and a younger brother and sister." Jacinta said.

"You're lucky. I'm the only girl in my family." Sheri said.

I got out my art diary and began to draw. I'm not the greatest artist, but according to Ms Vaughn, my drawing skills are top notch.

"How's Bruce?" Sheri asked me.

"He's good." I replied.

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will do that. Tell Taylor and James I say hi too." I said.

Taylor and James are Sheri's younger brothers. Like Bruce, Taylor is in the 6th Grade while James is in the 3rd Grade.

"I can't wait until the weekend!" Jacinta said.

"What have you girls got planned?" Sheri asked us.

"I'm organizing to go to the mall with Alison, Jacinta and Rachel. I'm planning on inviting others too." I said.

Sheri dropped her pencil on the piece of paper she was drawing on and looked at me before saying, "So, what's the story with Rachel? She's acting very strange."

"I don't know." I said, sighing. At the bus stop earlier, she didn't talk to me or Alison and on the bus she sat next to Marcella again.

"I reckon it's because of me." Jacinta said.

"Don't say that." I said to her.

"It's probably true."

"Rachel full ignored Alison in homeroom. I felt sorry for her." Sheri said.

"Who? Rachel or Alison?" I asked.

"Alison. I'm sorry, but I think Rachel is being a brat." Sheri replied.

"We agree with you on that one, Sheri." I said.

Jacinta just nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

When lunch period came, I sat with Alison, Jacinta, Miri and Kara. Rachel walked us and gave us a haughty look before sitting with Stacey Green.

"Well, someone's got a chip on their shoulder!" Miri said, looking rather annoyed.

"You got that right." Kara said.

"Rachel not talking to you two either?" I asked them.

"She completely ignored me in English class." Kara said.

"And when I tried saying hello to her this morning, she just grunted." Miri said.

"She's seriously got an attitude problem." Alison said.

"All because Alison and I are friends with Jacinta." I said. "I mean, Rachel is just being childish."

"I thought Rachel was our best friend, but I guess not." Alison said.

"Do you want me to call her out on it?" Jacinta asked me and Alison.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." I said to her.

As we were eating our lunch, Rachel walked past her table and laughed loudly.

"What's your problem, Rachel?" Jacinta asked her.

Rachel glared at Jacinta. "My problem? My problem is my so-called best friends abandoning me for a little tramp like you!" she snarled.

"Watch your mouth, Miss!" Jacinta warned.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll slap you hard across the face!"

Rachel got right in Jacinta's face. "Try it!" she growled.

I got up and pushed Rachel back. I was so angry with her!

"How dare you be mean to Jacinta?! She hasn't done anything to you!" I shouted.

Without saying another word, Rachel just stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jacinta.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she replied. "I've dealt with types like her back in Sydney."

"I've never seen Rachel lose it." Miri said.

"She's just jealous." Alison said.

After lunch period, I found Rachel sulking outside Mrs Remo's classroom as I made my way to my Maths class. She looked at me and put her head down. I could tell that she was ashamed to look at me after that big blowout in the cafeteria. I sighed and entered Mrs Godfrey's classroom before sitting next to Alison and Jacinta.

"Steph, you look like you're about to cry." Alison said.

"Maybe I am." I replied softly.

Peter Klaff, who was sitting in front of me, heard what I was saying and turned over to face me. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Rachel Robinson needs to grow up!" I said, slamming my Maths book onto the desk.

I couldn't believe I was speaking to Peter with such venom. The whole cafeteria incident with Rachel was really starting to get to me. Peter could tell, Alison could tell, Jacinta could tell. Even Mrs Godfrey could tell it was getting to me.

"Stephanie, do you need to go outside and take a breather?" Mrs Godfrey asked me with a concerned look on her face.

Without saying anything, I walked out of the room. Once I reached the lockers, I started to cry.

"You'll be okay." a voice said to me.

I looked over and saw Peter Klaff. He walked over before putting his arm over me.

"If you knew what Rachel did in the cafeteria, you would be upset too." I said, sniffling.

"I know. Kara told me everything." he said.

"It's just that I thought Rachel was my best friend."

"I'm sure you two will sort things out." Peter said.

When he said that, I started to cry again.

"I'm here for you, Steph." Peter said, giving me a hug.

I'm just glad that Peter was there to comfort me. He's a good friend. Mom says that he gets his personality from his mother, Dr. Klaff.

* * *

As I made my way to the school bus that afternoon, Rachel came over to me.

"Can we talk, Steph?" she asked me.

"No." I said.

"Please?"

I ignored her and waited for Alison and Jacinta to arrive.

"So, you're not going to me mature enough to talk to me?" Rachel said, her voice angry.

"Rachel, I've come to a decision." I said to her.

"And what's that?"

"I no longer want to be friends with you." I said, looking straight towards her.

Rachel looked shocked. "What have I done?" she managed to ask me.

"You know what you did, Rachel." I said to her.

"If it's about that incident with Jacinta, I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore!" I snapped.

At that moment, Alison and Jacinta arrived.

"What's going on?" Alison asked me.

Rachel was about to burst into tears. "Steph doesn't want to me my friend anymore." she said, biting her lip.

"I'm getting on the bus." Jacinta said before making her way to the bus.

"I don't want to be your friend either, Rachel." Alison said. "After the way you behaved during lunch period, I don't even want to know you anymore!"

Alison and I then walked away from Rachel and hopped on the bus. As I sat down, I looked through the window and saw Rachel covering her face with her hands. Part of me felt sorry for her, while part of me didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night, I was in the living room watching TV when Mom came downstairs and switched the TV off.

"I was watching that!" I said.

"We need to have a chat, Stephanie." Mom said. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she wasn't happy.

"What have I done?" I asked her.

Mom glared at me before saying, "I spoke to Nell Robinson when I came home. She told me that you ended your friendship with Rachel."

"I did." I said, without looking at Mom.

"Why?" Mom asked me.

"Because I'm sick of Rachel's jealousy, that's why!" I snapped.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Stephanie." Mom said angrily.

I sighed and went to grab the remote, but Mom pulled it back.

"You're not watching TV until I've finished what I'm saying." Mom said, glaring at me.

"Well, I'm finished talking about Rachel!" I said.

"What is going on, Steph?" Mom asked.

"Rachel's jealous because Alison and I are friends with Jacinta Fletcher." I replied.

Mom looked thoughtful for a minute. "Jacinta Fletcher...Oh, wait. She's that Australian girl that is in your class."

"That's right." I said.

"I think you should make things right with Rachel. She is absolutely devastated that you and Alison are not friends with her anymore." Mom said.

"She brought it on her sad, miserable self!" I said, getting up from the couch.

"What an awful thing to say!" Mom shouted at me.

"It's the truth." I replied curtly.

I then went straight to my bedroom and slammed the door. _Mom is being unfair._ I thought to myself as I laid in my bed. _I'm sure she had problems with jealous people when she was my age_.

* * *

When I met Alison at the bus stop the next morning, I told her about the argument I had with Mom the night before.

"Are you serious?" Alison looked shocked and angry at the same time.

I nodded my head. "That's right. Mom reckons we're in the wrong and Rachel's in the right."

"We're allowed to have other friends." Alison said.

"I bet Rachel won't be on the bus today." I said.

And I was right. When we got on the bus, Rachel still didn't show up so the bus went without her. Not long after, Jacinta got on the bus and sat in front of me and Alison.

"I spoke to Mum and Dad last night about us going to the mall this weekend. They said yes." Jacinta said to us.

"Oh, that's great." I said, smiling.

"It's going to be so much fun." Alison said.

Once we got to school, we happened to see Rachel near the lockers talking to Amber Ackbourne. Since when did they became buddies?

"I wonder how she got to school?" Alison sneered.

"Probably Daddy." I said, trying not to laugh.

We went to our lockers and found Emily Giordano showing her new bracelet to Sheri Crawford. We greeted each other, then I put my bag inside my locker before Jacinta did the same.

"Should we invite Sheri and Emily to hang out with us this weekend?" Jacinta asked me.

"Why not?" I said.

"Sounds good to me." Alison said. "Let's ask them at lunch."

"Good idea." I said.

As Jacinta and I entered Mrs Remo's classroom, we found two seats in the back row and sat in between Miri Levine and another girl, Lauren Ferguson. Lauren happens to be in my maths and social studies classes. We hardly to talk, but I still think she's okay.

"I like your hair clip." Lauren said to Jacinta.

"Oh, thanks." Jacinta replied, smiling.

While Jacinta was talking to Lauren, I decided to talk to Miri.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" I asked her.

"Not much." she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out at the mall with me, Alison and Jacinta."

"Who else is going?" Miri asked.

"The three of us so far. But I'm also planning on inviting Peter, Max, Kara, Emily and Sheri." I told her.

"Cool."

"And maybe Eric." I said.

Miri looked confused. "Eric Macaulay? I thought you couldn't stand him?"

"I still can't stand him, but he's friends with Peter and Max." I said. "I cannot exclude him."

"Fair point." Miri said, laughing lightly.

"I'm not inviting Rachel." I said.

"I figured that. She totally ignored me again this morning." Miri said.

Jacinta turned to face us and said, "Rachel was talking to Amber Ackbourne near the lockers."

Miri looked shocked.

"Are you serious?!" Miri asked Jacinta. I could tell she was angry.

"No joke. Rachel was full talking to her." Jacinta said.

Part of me didn't care, but the other part of me felt betrayed.

* * *

When lunch came, I sat with Alison and Jacinta at our usual table. Our table consists of the three of us, Miri Levine and Kara Klaff. Sometimes, Sheri Crawford and Emily Giordano sit with us but on other days they sit with their friends. Today, they sat with us and brought Sabrina Day with them.

"How come Rachel doesn't sit at this table anymore?" Sabrina asked us.

"Long story." Alison said.

"Rachel's jealous that Steph and Alison are friends with Jacinta." Sheri said to Sabrina.

"She's always complaining about it." Kara said.

"She needs to grow up." Emily said, applying cherry scented lip gloss.

Once I started eating, I saw Rachel enter the cafeteria with Stacey Green. Together, they sat at Amber Ackbourne's table.

"Rachel's sitting with Amber again." Jacinta said, looking amused.

"I hate Amber Ackbourne. She's such a bitch!" Sabrina said.

"She bullied me in elementary school." Miri said.

"Amber bullied me, Steph, Rachel and Emily too." Sheri said.

"She tried to get me to hang out with her clique last year, but I saw right through her." Alison said.

"So what's the go with you and my brother, Steph?" Kara asked me.

My face turned red, not because I was angry but because I was blushing like crazy.

"Nothing." I managed to reply.

"Then why are you blushing?" Jacinta asked me.

"Maybe I do find Peter cute." I said before taking a long sip of my milk.

"I knew it." Kara said.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you had a crush on him. It was obvious at the Ground Hog Day dance." Kara said, smiling.

"Oh, I remember that. I spent half the night dancing with Todd Scrudato." Emily said.

"I danced with Toad as well." Sheri said.

Soon, the bell rang.

"What's our next class?" I asked Jacinta.

"Gym." she replied.

We headed to the change rooms to get ready for our gym class. As I was changing my shoes, Rachel walked in and slammed her bag on the bench.

"Do you mind?" I said angrily.

"The next time you want to exclude me from something, tell it to my face!" Rachel yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, getting up from the bench.

"You and Alison are excluding me from seeing our friends at the mall this weekend!"

"Why do you even care, Rachel?! You're the one that's sucking up to Amber Ackbourne and her snobby friends, not us!" Jacinta shouted at her.

"I don't suck up to people!" Rachel shouted back. "Amber happened to ask me if I wanted to hang with her seeing as my so-called best friends want nothing to do with me anymore!"

"Here's a tip, Rachel." I said. "Grow up!"

And with that, I left the change room.


End file.
